Chasing My Imagination
by Arinelle
Summary: Struggling with writer's block, freelance writer Whitney Matthews watches the movie Labyrinth to get her mind off of things. She is drawn into the fantasy world of the Labyrinth herself and finds the strength to overcome many obstacles.


-1**Chasing My Imagination**

**By A. Olson**

**(original writing finished at 19:08 December 24, 2005**

**Revised writing finished at 22:02 December 24, 2005)**

**I stared at the computer screen. The bold black cursor blinking, as if somehow mocking me, laughing at me for not having the ability to write down the words that flooded my mind. I glanced in the lower corner of the screen. 10:25 at night. I had been awake all day, trying to turn my ideas into words, ignoring meals. My stomach finally decided it had enough, and growled loudly**

**I pushed my chair back from the computer desk and stood up. Stretching my already more than tired arms, I walked into the kitchen. The fridge seemed to laugh at me as well. I opened it and scrounged around for something to satisfy the almost overwhelming hunger that was coming over me. **

**I pulled the small container of mayonnaise and a package of turkey from it and set them on the counter. And slowly mustered up the ambition to make myself a sandwich.**

**Sitting again at my computer, the inspiration had left me. I let out a dismayed sigh and shut the computer down. The sound of the telephone ringing pierced the silence and caused me to practically jump out of my skin. I set my sandwich on the desk and walked to the phone.**

**"Hello, Whitney Matthews speaking…", I paused to let the caller respond.**

**"Whitney, good you are home. Hey, do you have that chapter written, Marley pulled your due date to Thursday.", came the worried, but familiar voice of my agent, James Nielson.**

**"W-what!", I stuttered. I hadn't even started the chapter. I could feel my stomach sink. My first chance to write an original novel and here I was blowing it. "James, are you sure?"**

**"Positive, Marley is fighting with the publishers to give you a chance.", I could hear a hint of slight worry in his voice. "Are you going to have it done?"**

**"I hope so, James. I hope so. Well, if I'm going to have this ready for Marley and the publishers, I need to get off the phone and get writing.**

**"Alright, Whitney. I'll talk to you later. 'Bye." **

**"Goodbye.", I heard the distinct click and hung up the phone. "Shit.", I whispered to myself, running my hands partially through my hair and pulling on it. It was a nervous habit I had, like wringing your hands when you are worried. I glanced at my sandwich, my stomach turned and I knew, despite my hunger, that couldn't eat it.**

**I dropped on the couch, draping my leg over the arm of it. "Why am I having such a hard time coming up with the beginning of this. I have an outline, and I've read it numerous times. I know this story and what I want to do with it. It just doesn't want to come out.", I sighed and picked up the television remote.**

**After what seemed like hours, I found myself restless. There was nothing of interest to watch. I had flipped through the channels numerous times. My mind couldn't stay still, it kept running through my story over and over and was giving me a headache. Or maybe it was sleeplessness.**

**Glancing at the clock, I realized it was only midnight. I stretched and stood up, looking once again to my neglected sandwich. My stomach growled again, as if begging me to feed it. I picked up the sandwich. "Should have put it in the fridge.", I sighed and walked into the kitchen once more to make a fresh sandwich. Maybe this time I could eat it.**

**I carried my new sandwich in one hand and sat back at my computer again. It wasn't the best computer in the world, but it served it's purpose. I liked the fact that I had decided to go with the laptop. Being a rather active person, the portability was a nice touch. **

**Insomnia had set in and the restless feeling soon spread through my body. I couldn't stand it anymore. I had long since finished my sandwich, and therefore had no such simple pleasure to entertain me. I reached behind the monitor and unplugged the AC cord and pulled myself off the hard, uncomfortable chair. "I really need to get a decent computer chair.", I said to myself as I rubbed my behind.**

**I picked up the laptop and flopped down on the couch. It was well used and I sunk into it with a comforted sigh. Again, I stared at my screen, at the monotonous cursor, at the horrible blank, white page. I closed it in frustration and set it down on the table. "I am so going to lose the chance of my lifetime. If I don't get this chapter done, I'm never going to get myself published. And poor James, his reputation as an agent.", I sighed. I was disgusted with myself for promising something I couldn't produce. For promising a dear friend a part of my dream and then realizing that I can't give it to him.**

**About that time my eyes had wandered to the DVD rack aside my oak entertainment center. Squinting to see better, I noticed my niece had left her favorite movie, Labyrinth", the last time she was here. I got up and walked to the rack, picking the movie up and reading the back. Annique loved this movie, she watched it over and over any time she had the chance. It was at this moment in time, looking at the pictures on the cover, that I realized that I had never taken the time to actually watch it. **

**Annique was the only niece I had, and the sweetest little girl I knew. She had long blonde hair that fell in cute little curls over her shoulders. Her hair came to the middle of her back. She normally wore it in a half ponytail secured with a blue ribbon. She never cared much for dresses outside of Christmastime. However, when Christmas rolled around, she had to have a holiday dress.**

**She used to spend a lot of time at my house, baking cookies and cakes with me, helping me write, and watching that movie. Her mother worked long, hard days as a lawyer and came home exhausted. She didn't want Annique to be neglected and lonely. And her father had passed away from cancer when she was five. I enjoyed her company, welcoming it like the sun breaking through the gray clouds on a rainy day. I wasn't married and refused to date out of fear that it would interfere with my writing. **

**I hadn't felt so lonely in months. It had been months since Annique last visited. Her mother remarried and told me that she wanted her daughter to bond with her step-father. I, myself, liked the man. He was kind-hearted and sweet and took care of them. **

**I set the disc in the disc tray and started the movie. I went back to the kitchen again and popped a bag of popcorn. As I came back into the living room, I turned my computer off, quickly realizing I wasn't going to be writing for a while. I laid down on my side on the couch and picked up the DVD player remote. I pressed play and let the remote drop to my side. I began munching on my popcorn as the beauty of the opening credits drew me in.**

**A/N: this next part is in reference to the movie /book "Labyrinth" itself I do not take credit for the movie, book or any of their content it is just, in my opinion, a good movie.**

**The movie had been playing for a good few minutes. The girl on screen had long, dark brown hair and looked to be fifteen years old. She had gone into her baby brothers room to stop his crying. The sound of her voice gave away that she was annoyed.**

**"What do you want? Do you want a story? Huh?", she glared. "Ok. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby.", the frustrated tone laced her voice as she continued. "And the baby was a spoiled child and he wanted everything for himself. And the young girl was practically a slave.**

**"But what no one knew, was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl. And he had given her certain powers.", still the baby cried, there was no change in volume just a constant loud cry. The girl walked to the mirror beside the baby's bed and put on his red and white striped cap. "So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her. She called on the goblins for help"**

**At this a bunch of goblins awoke on the screen with a slight gasp. "Listen!", one said as the girl continued her story.**

**"'Say your right words', the goblins said. 'And we'll take the baby to the Goblin City. And you will be free.'", she folded the cap up and pulled it back on her head, baring her forehead. She then quickly pulled it off. "But the girl knew that the King of the Goblins would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever.", she paused lightly. "And turn it into a goblin.**

**"So she suffered in silence. Until one night, when she was tired from a day of housework, and was hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother. And she could no longer stand it.", the girl had knelt by the crib, hands clutching the bars and eyes staring at the baby so intensely, the baby continued to cry. "Oh, alright! Alright!", she picked up her brother. "Knock it off." He continued still. "Stop it! Stop it! I'll say the words.", she paused. "I wish. I wish!"**

**The view on the screen returned to the goblins. "She's going to say it!", exclaimed one goblin.**

**"Say what?" said a slightly bigger goblin.**

**"Shut up!" scowled another.**

**"You shut up!" hissed a fourth.**

**"Listen!", said a female goblin. "She's going to say the words!"**

**The girl held the baby at arms length above her head. "I can bear it no longer! Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!"**

**The goblins sighed in unison. "That's not it" said one goblin. **

**"Where did she learn that rubbish?" piped another. "It doesn't even start with 'I wish'!"**

**Moments went by on screen and the girl left the room and the crying baby. As she exited, she flipped off the lights and said under her breath. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away.", she paused. "Right now." And with that, the baby stopped crying.**

**Upon reentering the room and examining the crib, she realized the baby was gone. Goblins giggled and ran and moved in the shadows and a white barn owl flew in the bedroom window. It's shadow on the floor showed it morph into a human man. He had long blonde hair that seemed to float, a blue eye and a beautiful hazel eye. He wore a black cape and clothing underneath to match.**

**I won't go into much detail about the beginning of the conversation. The girl asked that her brother be brought back, and the king refused, offering her dreams in exchange. "I've brought you a gift.", he offered her a clear crystal ball. **

**"What is it?"**

**"It's a crystal, nothing more.", he began to turn it over intricately in his hands. "But if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams. But this is not a gift, for an ordinary girl, who takes care of a screaming baby.", he stopped moving it around and handed it toward her. "Do you want it?" He paused to see her staring intently at it. "Then forget the baby."**

**Sarah had decided to take the Goblin King's challenge. She had thirteen hours to solve his labyrinth or her brother would be turned into a goblin and she would never see him again.**

**After learning that the Labyrinth constantly changed, she became more frustrated. "What a horrible place this is, it's not fair!"**

**"That's right, it's not fair." came a voice and laughter from behind her. She turned to see two doors guarded by four guards. However, strangely enough two guards were upside down. Furthermore, the two on the left door were wearing red and the two on the right were in blue..**

**It turned out that the door was a logic problem, and one door led to the castle and the other led to , as the guards put it , "Ba ba ba bum! Certain death!"**

**Sarah had found herself trapped in an oubliette. What, you may ask, is an oubliette? Hoggle, the dwarf that helped her into the Labyrinth, gave Sarah this description: "It's a place you put people to forget about them." **

**After helping her out of the oubliette, Hoggle and Sarah walked by many monumental face statues that boomed at them:**

**"Don't go on!"**

**"Go back, while you still can!"**

**"This is not the way!"**

**"Take heed, and go no further!"**

**"Beware! Beware!"**

**"Soon it will be too late."**

**"Ignore them.", Hoggle said calmly. "They're just false alarms. You get them in the Labyrinth, especially when you're on the right track."**

**"Oh no you're not!" came another rock face.**

**"Oh shut up.", Hoggle replied.**

**"Sorry.", It said again. "I'm just doing my job."**

**And they came upon the last of the false alarms. "Beware! For the--", it started.**

**"Just forget it.", Hoggle cut it off.**

**"Oh, Please? I haven't said it for such a long time."**

**"Oh, all right. But don't expect a big reaction."**

**"No, no, no, of course not!" It cleared it's throat. "For the path you will take will lead to certain destruction!" the last thing it said was "Thank you very much."**

**And they ran into the King, however, he is disguised.**

**Numerous perils later, Sarah, Hoggle and their newest comrade Ludo, a gentle giant find themselves in the retched smelling Bog of Eternal Stench. It has been told that if you so much as set a foot in the bog, you will smell bad for the rest of your life.**

**It was here that the group met Sir Didymus, the guardian of the bridge out of the bog. After a battle with Ludo, he gives his permission for them to continue on and joins them. Now, who wouldn't want a hyperactive fox with a scaredy-cat dog for a noble steed in their group?**

**The peach the dwarf had given her was a wonderful sight since the girl had not eaten for hours. She took it and bit into it. She stopped only because it did not quite taste as a peach should. Looking back to the dwarf she said. "Hoggle, what have you done?"**

**Hoggle jumped back, disgusted at himself. "Damn you, Jareth. And damn me too." And with that, he disappeared into the forest. **

**Sarah grabbed on to a nearby tree for balance as the world began to spin. "Everything's dancing…", she said, appearing to have placed in a trance.**

**The scene faded to Jareth, the King, juggling four crystal orbs in his left hand. He was sitting in a castle window as he did so. Taking them one by one in his free hand he blew them out into the air where they became bubble-like. **

**Out across the sky and by Sarah, who had finally sat and propped herself on a tree. She looked up, focusing and seeing amazing things in them. Mainly, the music box she had been given by her mother as a child, she noticed that as it drew closer, the figure in the music box became her. She was wearing a creamy white dress. The sleeves puffed from the shoulder to her elbow almost in the shape of a butterfly's wings. The remaining sleeve was lace. She wore a stunning teardrop pearl necklace and matching earrings. Her hair was in a partial up 'do with beautiful hair pieces. They had white leaves and ribbons woven in almost effortlessly.**

**The room was beautiful, clear curtains on every side but one. Sarah found herself amidst a masquerade ball. The room was an amazing yet not overly bright white. The numerous chandeliers were of candles whose wax hung down past their bases like icicles. Strings of beads hung on them as well and added an elegant touch.**

**The guests of the ball all in masques, danced around exquisitely, knowing of her presence but not paying enough mind to say anything to her, they kept dancing. She was searching for something, or someone and pushed her way through the crowd. **

**It wasn't long until she found him, he wore a blue velvet suit. The collar of the jacket came low enough to show the elaborate white shirt underneath it. The top half of the jacket was ornate with blue jewels of all sorts, as was the sleeves. His face was covered by a black skull masque that had two long horns that curved slightly at the end. The handle used to hold it to his face resembled a skeletal hand. As she moved closer he removed it. His contrasting eyes held her gaze and drew her in more, only for it to be broken when an anonymous dancer moved between them and he disappeared.**

**He watched her search for him as he danced with a nameless woman. She came upon a group that had a box among them and laughed at her when she jumped at it's contents. She continued on. Only to pass by him again, oblivious to his presence behind her. A smile crossed his face as he continued to watch her. Finally he decided to walk after her, following her through the crowd and taking up another position in another point in the room.**

**Before frustration could take hold, a lady with a huge feather fan passed Sarah and she turned to see the Goblin King looking back at her again. He was between to ladies. One with dark hair and a masque hiding her face, and the other with red, curly hair and a masque that covered the area around her eyes but not her nose or mouth. He pushed his way from them and came and placed his arm on her waist. **

**Her left hand came to his shoulder, her right settled in his white gloved hand, and they began to dance in rhythm with the other dancers. They looked into each others eyes and made their way around the room. The more they twirled around, the more she realized that the dancers' eyes were on them as they danced. And the faster the room began to spun. Looking to the wall, she noticed a clock she hadn't before. And it chimed, the hands showed twelve o'clock. **

**A sense of urgency over came her and she pulled free of him, pushing her way through the crowd and to the non-curtained wall. It reflected the room almost like a fun house mirror, making the figures tall and stretched. Trying to find a way out, she grabbed a chair that was placed at the table next to her and threw it through the wall.**

**Screams filled the air as she slowly fell into a junkyard.**

**I finished watching the movie and Sarah overcoming the remaining obstacles that Jareth put in her way and her final confrontation with him. I turned and looked at the clock on the wall behind me and grasped the fact that it was well past three in the morning. The movie, and now full stomach, had made me drowsy. I went to get up but the ambition wouldn't come. I reached up and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and over my tired body. Slowly, but easily, I drifted off to sleep.**

**I woke shivering. Blindly, I reached to the floor for the blanket, only to fall off onto the floor. _Was the floor always this hard?_ I thought, and finally opened my eyes. **

**It took a few moments for them to adjust to the bright sun. I rubbed the sleep from them and stood up. _Wait a minute. Wait a minute! _ My mind screamed. _This isn't my apartment! _I spun around and attempted to familiarize myself with my surroundings. **

**There were walls approximately ten feet tall on three sides of me, to the north, west, and east. There, however was no ceiling and as it appeared to me, it was well before noon. I looked at what I had thought to be my couch. It was a cement bench situated in front of a dragon statue. The dragon peered back at me with jeweled eyes. I stepped up on the bench to get a closer look. _Sapphires? Wow! How pretty!_ I turned and looked around more. Well trimmed evergreen bushes surrounded the room I was in. The ground was a green and white marble and had rune designs carved in it. I glanced to the south part of the room. There was a doorway in the tall marble wall. Cautiously making my way over, I peered through the doorway into a dark hallway. I could make out a wall in front of me. I stepped in. "Hello?" My voice broke the unnerving silence, but no reply came. I turned to my right, wishing my eyes would adjust to the darkness. I had not walked far when I crashed into a wall, and fell backwards. "Ouch!" I squealed, pushing myself back to my feet. I hadn't seen the wall at all, it was too dark. I reached a hand out and felt it. _Ok it's there. I must not be dreaming. That hurt a lot. _I rubbed my tail bone, it stung but nothing too horrible. I turned myself around and walked back the way I came, feeling the way along the wall. **

**I had reached the point I had come in. I was going to return to the bench and see if going back to sleep would take me home. I could feel my heart sink into my stomach. _Wh-where'd the door go? It was just right here…_ I frantically felt along the wall, and with no luck there, I finally decided that I'd have to continue on. **

**I felt my way down a winding corridor. The degree of darkness astonished me, and frightened me at the same time. I turned one last corner and let out a sigh of relief. There was a square of light at the end of the hallway. I bolted for it. **

**I came to the realization that I wasn't thinking. I caught the side of the doorway and slid in the door. Not paying attention to what I was coming into, I felt the floor give way beneath me as soon as I hit it. I kept a strong hold of the side of the door, which thankfully for me was easy to grip. _Oh God! I'm going to die. _My mind raced. I was afraid of heights and had no idea how deep the pit below me was. And had a feeling I didn't want to know. **

**Slowly, I pulled myself back through the doorway and into the dark hallway. _I'm alive. I'm alive. Now, let's try this again. _I calmed myself down. I looked in the room again to grasp what I was up against. To my surprise, there was a floor. _Then why didn't I stay on it?_ I walked into the doorway and placed a foot on a square of floor. It disappeared and I pulled my foot away before I fell again. _How am I supposed to cross a room with no floor?_ I examined the room more. There was not much to it. The walls were the same marble as the room I started in and there was again no ceiling. Other than that, it was just floor.**

**I reached into my pockets to see what I had on myself. I pulled a nickel out. _Hmm. Could prove useful. _I stepped again on another part of the floor. This time it was solid. "That's a relief.", I whispered to myself. I tossed the nickel in front of me. It bounced a good three squares in front of me before it fell into the bottomless pit below. I walked ahead, carefully, three squares and dug into my jeans again. Surely I had more change. I pulled a penny from a fold of cloth in my pocket. "Well, it'll have to do." I turned to my left and tossed it. It rolled over two squares and fell just as the nickel had. I advanced after it two squares. _Out of change. Oh well, like I'm going to find a vending machine or pay phone in here any way._ I took in a deep breath, turned to the right and took a step onto what I hoped to be another solid square. It was. **

**Closing my eyes, I continued another square over. Solid as well, I opened my eyes. Looking to my left, I could see the door out in the corner. I walked to the wall in front of me and then turned left to face the door and walked the three squares between it and myself. _Lucky._ I thought as I walked through it. I could never have accomplished that feat in a video game without my character dying at least ten times. **

**I walked into yet another amazing room. Across the way from me were three, cherry oak doors. Each with a different pattern engraved on it. The one on the left had what looked like a tribal design fashioned as a book. The middle one an angel of sorts, also tribal looking. And the one on the right had an also tribal looking pattern. It looked like a couple embracing.**

**Suddenly a female voice boomed overhead. "Deep in your mind, lies the key. On through these doors lead where you want to go, but none where you need to be. With your mind you may see. Now tell me the answer that I seek."**

**I nearly jumped out of my jeans, "Wh-what?" I stammered. And the voice repeated itself.**

**"Deep in your mind, lies the key. On through these doors lead where you want to go, but none where you need to be. With your mind you may see. Now tell me the answer that I seek."**

**_That makes absolutely no sense. _I thought as I began to mull over the riddle I was given. I walked to the doors, examining the symbols on each of them. _No sense at all. 'On through these doors lead where you want to go, but none where you need to be._'_? Where I want to go? _I examined them again. _Hmm…a book. _My eyes lit up. _I want to be finished with the first chapter of my novel, so I can write the rest and be done! _I looked at the second one. _An angel? Hmm…_ I had never been much of the religious type so angels really had nothing to do with me. _Angels? Maybe…hmm…Maybe this one is predicting my death? I guess I don't want to go through that one._**

**"Deep in your mind, lies the key. On through these doors lead where you want to go, but none where you need to be. With your mind you may see. Now tell me the answer that I seek.", the voice droned again.**

**"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm thinking!" I answered. Looking at the third, the lovers embrace. _Love? I don't have time for love. Why would I want to go through a door that leads me there? I have a life and a possible future. _I walked back to the first door and tried to pull it open. It wouldn't budge.**

**"Deep in your mind, lies the key. On through these doors lead where you want to go, but none where you need to be. With your mind you may see. Now tell me the answer that I seek." Was this stupid room going to keep acting like a broken record? **

**"Oh my God! Would you just SHUT UP!" I sat down and thought again. _Deep in your mind lies the key….Ok it's telling me I have to think… _I sighed. _On through these doors lead where you want to go, but none where you need to be….So I'm not supposed to go through the doors….Then I'd have to go…._ I stood up, and looked around the room. Walls surrounded me and the door I came through had disappeared. I looked up to find a very solid ceiling. But something peculiar caught my eye when I looked at the floor. The part where the floor and walls met weren't solid. There was a crease that ran along that meeting all the way around the room. **

**It made sense now. Deep….On….With…..Now….D-O-W-N. "DOWN!" I yelled and the floor slowly gave way. I fell with it. It felt like I was on an elevator on the Empire State Building. It was a long fall, it seemed like I was going to fall forever.**

**When I finally reached the end of the fall, I saw one more door. Just a solitary cherry oak door. Carefully, I opened it. I entered a beautiful garden, it had almost any flower I could imagine in it. It also had a few benches for people to sit on. I walked to a rose bush of white roses and smelled the beautiful aroma. _I haven't seen white roses in years!_ I picked one and sat on the bench near it and continued to smell it. **

**Moments later, I found a rapier pointed at my throat. _Oh…shit…_ Was all that my mind could think. "I-I…", I stuttered. My adversary wore a cloak that concealed his face. He put up a hand and motioned for me to stand. I did so, fearing that I would lose my head if I didn't. "I'm sorry, if this was yours….I didn't mean to…", I stammered as he shook his head. I dropped the rose to the ground and put my hands up, palms facing him. "I don't want any trouble."**

**He motioned to a far wall behind me. I turned and looked, there were two swords on the wall. One, I noticed was a rapier and the other resembled a katana. I walked over and pulled the rapier off the wall. _Oh, I'm going to die._ I fought the tremble that had crept into my lower lip and walked back to him. He crossed swords with me and took a fighting stance. _I don't know how to sword fight! All I have seen is in movies! I'm going to die!_ I mimicked his stance, somehow knowing I couldn't just run and make it out of this room alive. **

**At last he spoke, "Engarde!" Not even giving me a split second to react, he came after me swinging his sword toward my side. Instinctively, I jumped and managed to clear his swing. I backed up and swung a very girlish swing at him. He blocked it with ease and swung at my legs. I couldn't react near as fast. I went to jump and the tip of his rapier grazed my ankle. I fell on my face. Gritting my teeth, I turned over and brought my sword up to protect myself as he swung down at me. Metal clanged together and I pushed myself back up. "Touche.", I could hear a sneer in his voice.**

**We crossed swords again, but this time before he could swing, I went for it and brought my sword down onto his shoulder. I could feel my blade make contact with his body. Blood started to run down his cloak. He was angered, he swung at me again. I ducked and swung again, making contact with his calf. He fell to his knees and I held my rapier to his throat. "You need to learn some respect for a lady.", I huffed. With a sense of defeat, he disappeared. **

**I looked down at my ankle, a puddle of blood was forming around it. _There goes my good jeans. _I sighed and ripped the sleeve off of the navy blue sweatshirt I was wearing. I knelt down and pulled up my jeans. _Ouch!_ He had cut deep enough that he had left a nice gash through me. I tied the sleeve around it, tight enough to slow the bleeding, but loose enough that my foot didn't fall asleep. **

**I stood again and made my way through the garden and to a door at the other end. I almost didn't want to know what was on the other side of it. _But, I can't go back. _I winced and pushed open the door.**

**I felt the door disappear behind me and turned around to make sure. _I want to go home. Why do I have to go through this? I didn't ask for this. Who wants to torment me? _I stepped forward, and the room lit up. I was looking at myself. I reached in front of myself. _Oh, it's just a mirror. _I placed my other hand on my chest, slightly afraid my heart was going to leap out of it. **

** I turned to my left and walked through a hallway. On both sides of me were mirrors, however, they didn't reflect anything. _This just keeps getting stranger and stranger. Perhaps I am dreaming?_ The thought hadn't crossed my mind In a while but I remembered that I sometimes had vivid, realistic seeming dreams. Could this be one of them?**

**I winced again and looked at my ankle. _Oh, yeah. Dreams don't hurt. _As I continued through the mirrored corridor, I came upon a strange reflection. It appeared in a mirror to my right. Startled, I looked at it. It was me at the age of nine when I first learned to ride a bicycle. I could see the small town road that we lived on with it's beautiful line of pine and maple trees nestled in the area between the street and the sidewalk. And there I was, on a small, two wheeled pink bicycle. It had been equipped with a bell and a basket and I was excited to have received it. **

**My father had a hold of the seat and was whispering in my ear. I remember what he said. _"Hold on to the handlebars, put your feet on the pedals and push, I've got you. You don't need to be afraid." _**

**I had nodded and my father pushed my bike, nearly jogging behind it to hold on. I could remember pedaling as hard as I could because I didn't want to crash. **

**I continued on down the hallway. Most of the mirrors didn't reflect anything. Wondering why, I came upon another reflection. Turning to face the mirror, I could see myself again, this time I was seventeen. I was graduating from high school. There I stood in my shimmering white cap and gown. Around my neck was a gold rope. I was a valedictorian. **

**I had been the one to give the speech to the class. I could remember how proud I was to have been nominated and selected for such an honor. The reflection skipped to the speech and I could see the smile beam across my face as I talked about the great things we all would go on to do.**

**_Now if only I could write a great story. Then I wouldn't be lying to myself about being a great writer. _I continued on, I didn't want to think about failure anymore. **

**As I hit the last mirror, the reflection had changed. It was me, as I was now. Not old, but my childhood had gone. I pressed my face gently against the mirror, it wasn't the kind of scene I had expected, for it wasn't about my past. **

**I was in an emerald green evening gown, the sleeves were a sheer texture, my pale shoulders could be seen beneath them. The collar barely covered my breasts, and showed a slight bit of cleavage. The skirt flowed elegantly out. It did not poof out like many dresses I had seen in dress boutiques, but ended in a beautiful train behind me. I couldn't see what shoes I wore, the dress was too long for that.**

**I squinted to see if there were any fine details. There were. As I looked closer, around the waist where the torso of the dress and the skirt met, there was a green floral print. It was all done in beads, very simple but elegant. I couldn't believe my eyes. **

**I looked at my face, I was wearing minimal make up but looked beautiful nonetheless. My eyes were lined in a dark green eyeliner and I had on a lighter green eye shadow. There was a little bit of eye shadow under my eye. **

**My face and neck sparkled almost like diamonds from glitter that had been put on. Amazed at how well I cleaned up, I looked to my hair. It had been pulled into an up-do. The back was in a bun and a few stray strands from it had been curled. My bangs reached my cheek bones and I could see they had been curled into ringlets that framed my face. Weaved into the golden blonde locks, were tiny stings of white beads and ribbons. **

**I couldn't believe my eyes. Normally I was a tomboyish girl. Wearing jeans and a basic t-shirt, or a button down shirt and vest for more formal occasions. I hated dresses, but I didn't hate this one. As I stared into the mirror I felt as though I was floating. It had startled me but I enjoyed it, I felt relaxed. I closed my eyes and let myself go.**

**When I opened them, I found myself in a beautiful ballroom. The chandeliers looked like a million diamonds magically lit from inside. Around myself I saw silver curtains with gold ropes and tassels tied loosely upon them. In the center of the room there were dancers, too many for me to count but If I had to guess I would have said a hundred or so. They were all dressed formally, with masks on their faces. _A Masquerade! I've always wanted to go to one of these! _I spun around, taking in the sights. It was beautiful, everything around me but the dancers were either silver or gold in color. **

**Happening to glance at my hand, I noticed I was holding a mask and was wearing the dress I had seen myself in moments ago. I let out a silent gasp and pulled the dress up. My ankle was healed and I wore green high heeled shoes that matched the dress' hue perfectly. I smiled, dropped the dress, and pulled the mask to my face, holding it by the stick it was on. _Might as well fit in, Whitney. _I told myself. **

**I slowly walked around the room , moving slightly so I wouldn't run into anyone. I made my way to a punch bowl. It was on a long table on the opposite side of the room. A gold trimmed, silver runner ran the length of it. The punch bowl was in the center, in a crystal bowl. Goblets were set next to it and a couple of gentlemen filled them with punch, or so I thought. I walked over. **

**"Fancy a drink, miss?" One asked me, handing me a goblet. **

**"What is it?" I inquired.**

**"White wine, miss.", the other piped in. "But we can get you anything you fancy."**

**"No, wine will do. Thank you very much.", I took the goblet and sipped from it. Bubbles from the wine tickled the roof of my mouth. I turned again to watch the dancers. They all moved in perfect unison as a slow waltz played. I took a sip of wine again and slowly walked around again. _When did I get in this room? _I didn't remember any doorways here. And every other room had at least one door leading to it. **

**I hadn't noticed the gentleman that had come up beside me. He stood next to my right arm, which was holding my drink, and watched the dancers as well. As I turned to let a rather large lady past, I bumped him with my elbow and spilled my drink on him. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" The goblet had fallen to the floor and luckily hadn't broken. **

**He smiled, apparently unaffected by my blunder. "Think not of it, miss. It won't stain.", he pulled a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and wiped himself dry. I looked him over now, he had on a classy set of velvet green pants, they hung slightly loose but weren't baggy. His jacket was the matching velvet green and covered a white shirt that ruffled at the collar. Around his neck, he wore a gold pendant fashioned as a dragon. **

**His hair was long, slightly curled, and blonde. He had it pulled into a tail, fastened with a green ribbon at the base of his neck. His eyes were a breathtaking pale blue. I found myself practically gawking at him when he spoke again. "Are…are you alright?"**

**"Huh? Oh, yeah…sorry."**

**He laughed slightly. "Would you care to dance?" He extended his hand to me.**

**"Sure.", I replied. My heart almost jumped into my throat when I remembered I wasn't a very good dancer. _Maybe I should say something to him so I don't embarrass us. _"Umm…I-I almost forgot…", I whispered. "I can't really dance very well."**

**He laughed again. "Don't worry, miss. I'll teach you then." He looked down at me, pulled my right hand to his left shoulder and placed his left hand on my waist. "It's not hard at all, just follow my lead." He took my left hand in his right and lead off. **

**We danced around the room, the envy of the other dancers. He was right it was easy, I found myself lost in the music, and followed him gracefully. _Maybe I CAN dance. _I smiled as I looked him in the eyes. Captivated, I continued to dance with him. Time had seemed to stop and the dancers and ballroom seemed to disappear. Yet, we continued to dance, not paying any mind to anything around us.**

**Moments passed and I realized that the ballroom was, in fact, gone and we were dancing in a beautiful hedged garden. There was a lighted fountain in the center and a beautiful castle looming overhead. Finally, I stopped, dizzy from all the dancing. "Where are we?" I asked.**

**"Now, why does that matter?" He asked as I sat on a concrete bench next to the fountain. **

**"I don't remember leaving the ballroom and so I don't know where I am.", I found myself wringing my hands. Apparently, he sensed my nervousness. He sat next to me.**

**"I just figured you could use some time to yourself, away from all the eyes and the strange people, that's all.", He took my hands and ran his fingers along them. "We can go back if you wish."**

**"No, it's alright. I appreciate it. But…I don't even know who you are."**

**"How rude of me! I must have been so overwhelmed by your beauty, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Rhys, I am the king of that castle.", he motioned to the castle that was now in front of us.**

**I didn't know how to respond. I had never been in the presence of royalty before. I froze. Rhys must have sensed my confusion and anxiety because he laughed. "Don't be bothered with any formalities. I don't much care for them really. Silly having so many people making so much fuss over who I am. So, maybe it was best that I didn't introduce myself at first?"**

**"Maybe.", I replied and stood up. "Well, I know who you are, but you don't know me. My name is…"**

**"Whitney. I know who you are.", He stood as well and stepped towards me. **

**"H-how do you know my name?"**

**He laughed again, however, this time it wasn't a warm and comforting laugh. It was cold and callous. "Haven't you wondered how you got here in the first place? Surely, you wouldn't have come here on your own?"**

**"No, I guess not.", I backed up further, uneasiness had taken over me. I didn't know if I could believe him or trust him. I barely knew him. "Then…Why am I here?"**

**"That would be the question wouldn't it?" **

**"And I do believe I deserve an answer.", I straightened up.**

**"I can grant that to you. I have watched you for some time now, always stressing and hustled over your work. Looking for escape, salvation from the mundane life you live. Too long have I watched you stare at that blank…", I could see he was searching for the word to use.**

**"Computer screen?"**

**"Yes.", he replied. "Too long have I watched you live up to other people's expectations of you, only for them to wrench your heart out and trample it into the ground. And it kills me to see that."**

**"Why does it matter to you what I do with my life!"**

**He firmly grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "Because I care for you."**

**"Care for me? And this is how you show it? Dragging me away from everything I know?" I pulled away from him. "Forcing me through privations I don't deserve? I have enough problems of my own, and you crossed the line…your Majesty. Maybe I want to go home. Maybe I want to stress and hustle over my stories and enjoy the mundane everyday boring life I have. Believe it or not, MAYBE, I'd rather have it than this strange world! Maybe I'd rather have it because I know it!"**

**I could see the anger rise in his eyes, but I stood my ground. "I created this world for you! Every inch of this for YOU!" He began circling me. "I can do anything here for you. You want your residence back?" The scenery changed, and we were standing in what resembled my apartment. "I can give it to you. You want your phone ringing off the hook with people wondering when your writing will be finished?" The phone rang. **

**"Do you want to float among the stars," the scene changed again and I was surrounded by black sky and millions of stars. A small, glowing orb floated in my hands. "And be able to hold the moon in your hands? I can do that for you, Whitney. I can do anything for you if you just ask me."**

**I had to admit to myself that the offer was tempting. Life was becoming wearisome. And people's expectations of me had risen in the recent months. I gazed at the small moon in my hands. _Anything I want. That sounds so wonderful. Rather than what so and so wants. I wouldn't have to worry about writing a story that would only have half my talent in it. I wouldn't have to worry about deadlines. I could be me and do whatever I wanted to do. _Then why did I have an uneasy feeling? Was it just uncertainty? Or was I scared?**

**We were back in the garden once again. Rhys was now standing behind me, his hands gently resting on my shoulders. "It's all up to you, Whitney. Everything."**

**I looked to him and quickly back to my hands, I was still holding the orb. I reached up and imagined putting It back among the stars. And it happened. "Amazing!" **

**"I want to show you something.", he whispered in my ear, and turned me so I faced him. He took my hand, kissed it, and lead me toward the castle. **

**The interior of the castle was magnificent. The floor and walls were a green and white marble, and embroidered tapestries lined the hallways. Suits of armor pulled the scene together elegantly. "So, this is your castle?"**

**"Every inch of it.", I could tell he was amused by the laugh in his voice. He lead me down a couple of long corridors and to a small room. There was a balcony outside and we walked onto it. It overlooked the entire garden and I could see that past it was a large, intricate maze surrounding the castle for as far as the eye could see. I was at a loss for words. "And it all can be yours.", he half said, half sung into my ear. **

**I was falling for it all, willing to give up everything in my life for this world. This world that I longed for, that I could disappear in and be blissfully happy forever. But something pulled at my heartstrings. "I-I can't. I'm sorry…please…send me home."**

**"Home? Why would you want to go back to that life? What possibly could be there that would hold you back from all your dreams!"**

**I smiled slightly, I was thinking about Annique. Sure she wasn't over at my apartment as much anymore. And perhaps my life had become to busy for her to visit me. James came to my mind as well, doing everything he could to get me out there to the world. And I knew, somewhere deep in my heart, that they both really needed me. **

**"Well!" he impatiently remarked.**

**"My niece. She is the most important thing in my life and I wouldn't give her up for anything in the world. And a close friend, he'd worry about me."**

**"I could bring them here, if that is what you want. Will that make you happy? Would that make you stay?"**

**I shook my head. "I can't take Annique from her mother like that. And James has too much going for him already. You don't understand anything, do you? I want to go home and that's final."**

**"I don't understand anything? On the contrary! I understand everything! Everything you don't want to admit to! You are holding on to two little significant things in your life! How could you live that life with so few things to be there for! I can give you EVERYTHING you want! Why wouldn't you want that?" He had started to circle me again, eyes locked with mine, and a very infuriated demeanor about himself.**

**"Because I would rather live my mundane life," my eyes followed his. I didn't cower and I didn't budge. "because having everything and losing who you are is not worth it."**

**He stopped revolving around me, stood directly in front of me and took my chin in his hand. "Well, I am tired of living up to your standards, creating your wants and desires, only to let my hard work go to waste." He pulled me close, pressed his lips to mine, and wrapped his free arm around my waist.**

**I could hear the music from the ballroom again, haunting me from the dark recesses of my mind. I couldn't resist his kiss, nor could I understand why. I was losing myself to what I had thought at first to be a dream, for now I wasn't so certain if I was, in fact, dreaming. **

**We had begun dancing again and the ballroom had reappeared. All the dancers' eyes were on us but they weren't dancing. It was just Rhys and I waltzing around the room.**

** I noticed as we moved by an uncovered wall, I could see my reflection, it resembled the last reflection I had seen before I entered the ballroom. The only difference was now I had diamond and emerald encrusted tiara carefully placed on my head. I was also wearing long white gloves and had a diamond bracelet on my wrist. I looked to Rhys, he had a crown on his head and a velvet cape draped over his shoulders, it had been secured with two intertwined gold dragons. I noticed that his pendant was either tucked in his shirt or had disappeared completely. As we waltzed around the room a second time, I waited and glanced in the mirrored wall again. **

**My heart fell to my stomach and back again. _I'm INSIDE the mirror! The mirror from the hallway! That's why I didn't recognize that point in my life!_ I wrenched myself free of his grasp and ran to the wall and looked at it. Sure enough, there I lay, sound asleep on the other side. I ran my shaky hands up the mirror looking after them for a way to escape. **

**Commotion had begun behind me. The other dancers were whispering things to each other, none of it audible to myself. Rhys came up behind me and firmly grabbed my wrists, and spun me around. "There is no way out of here, there is no use in trying, my dear."**

**"If there is a way in, there has to be a way out.", I spat back.**

**"Make this easy on yourself, Whitney. Give in to me. Let me take care of you, control you, and love you. Then you can have anything you want. All I ask is that you love me in return and stay here with me. It's so easy."**

**The room fell silent and the dancers watched us again. The stillness was unnerving. My mind raced, searching for a means to free myself from the prison I was caught in. My initial reaction was to cry, but I fought back tears. _Don't seem weak. He'll only use it to his advantage. _My mind recalled the end of that movie. _Tailor the words to your advantage. That's it. _**

**He leaned in to kiss me again, I turned my head and pulled free again. "I won't let you rule me, I am an individual and have free will. I don't need you to take care of me, I can take care of myself. And love you? I will never love you because you have no heart in which to love me with. If you want to love me, do it from afar. I want nothing more to do with you…your Majesty. You cannot keep me here any longer."**

**He had backed off now, a glimpse of fear in his eyes. "I can give you your dreams…", he started.**

**"No, you can't. My dreams are mine, I control them. And I want this one to end. You have no power over my dreams anymore. You have no control over me anymore…"**

**Screams filled my head and I caught one final glimpse of Rhys, now transformed into a domestic black cat. I could feel myself falling though what seemed to be endless darkness. I closed my eyes and let myself fall. It felt great to be free.**

**With a thud, I hit the floor. Scrambling to my feet, I realized that I was back in my apartment, standing between the coffee table and couch. _Hmmm…maybe I was just dreaming. What a vivid dream. Silly active imagination. _I laughed quietly to myself.**

**I picked up my laptop again and set it on the computer desk, and glanced to the clock on the wall. The second hand refused to move, it had stopped at three forty nine which, I guessed, was shortly after I had fallen asleep. I had placed my hand on my laptop to check the clock when the phone startled me. It had a wonderful habit of doing that lately. **

**I moved to the phone and picked it up. "Hello? Whitney Matthews speaking."**

**"Whitney? Where have you been? I have been trying to get hold of you since yesterday!" It was James. A very panicked James.**

**"I talked to you yesterday."**

**"No you didn't. Whit. Do you have that chapter done? It's Thursday and Marley is getting impatient as hell."**

**I picked the base of the phone up and carried it and myself to my laptop. I opened the top and moved my mouse over the lower right corner of the screen. _Thursday…He's right. My chapter is due today and Marley will be furious if I don't have it done. _**

**"Whit? Are you there?"**

**"Y-yeah. Look, James, is Marley there now?"**

**"Sure, why? Do you have it done?"**

**"Let me talk to him, James.", I heard a reluctant sigh and a scraping noise and then the deep voice of Philip Marley.**

**"Matthews? Do you have that blasted chapter or not? I don't have all day."**

**"No, Marley, I don't. And frankly, I don't care that it isn't done.", I smiled and sat on the couch. **

**"Don't have it! What do you mean? You have had plenty of time to finish it. Now I want it in my office now!"**

**"Fine. I'll be there in fifteen minutes.", I hung up the phone.**

**I walked into Marley's larger-than-life office exactly fifteen minutes after I had hung up the phone. A manila envelope clutched in my hand by my side. I walked to his desk, the almost ancient, nearly bald man sat behind it. What hair was left was white, along with the white, bushy mustache that resided under his huge nose. He gave me an aggravated look from behind the bifocal glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose.**

**"You have it then?" **

**"Here.", I said, slamming the envelope on the desk. "Enjoy." I turned, catching James out of the corner of my eye. "Hey stranger, let's go get a bite. I'm famished." **

**He nodded and accompanied me out the door. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the mischievous grin on my face. "What did you write?"**

**"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." **

**As we made our way down the stairs and out of the cold office building, I couldn't help but notice a black cat laying on a nearby car. Lazily, it stretched and looked at me. Around it's neck it wore an emerald green collar with a small, gold dragon pendant on it. I smiled at it as it scurried over to me, rubbed against my leg and disappeared down an alley way. **

**"I didn't know you liked cats.", James giggled.**

**"I don't.", I placed my hand in his, and we crossed the street.**

**The End**


End file.
